


Fading Away

by romanogersfluff



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersfluff/pseuds/romanogersfluff
Summary: Natasha knew she would follow Steve to the ends of the world, but at what cost?





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> This takes place right before Infinity War and falls into the plot of the movie. 
> 
> I will try to update as often as I can. Love ya!

"Natasha"

 "Mmh" I groaned.

 Squeezing my eyes shut, I tiredly turned over and ignored the voice that had whispered my name. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay in bed and stay there forever.

 "Natasha, we need to get up" the voice murmured softly, hot breath brushing against my skin, making me shiver. Warmth swarmed me as I became more aware of everything around me. The thick musk of Steve's scent enveloped my nose and I sighed in content. The immediate sense of security made my heart pound. I turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest, I couldn't stand not facing him any longer. His arms tightened around me and I sighed instinctively. I loved the feeling of being in his arms, his warm skin against mine, his hard ropes of muscles under soft hairless skin was what my body craved. Just the feel of him against me was amazing, like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I was wrapped up in this undeniably sexy man's arms, in my bed, and I might have him for the rest of our lives, it was wonderful to wake up every single day, to this. I became very happy at the thought.

 "Have you noticed that somehow just you holding me like this, it just, it just..."

 A smile formed my lips "Feels right" I finished.

 "Such a smooth talker" I grinned into his chest as he said that, teasing me.

 Steve laughed as his hold tightened around me. His warmth seeping into me through his shirt I was wearing.

 "Only when it comes to you" I murmured. Our roles had reversed, who could’ve thought. He made me feel like that, love indeed was for children because that is how I felt, carefree and happy. For once in my life I was genuinely happy, even after all the darkness surrounding us.

Just as his lips brushed against my hair realization hit me. It was probably very early in the  morning, the sun wasn’t up yet, it was still very dark, maybe not more than two hours since we had fallen asleep we probably had another mission to attend to or else he wouldn’t be waking me up, specially after the night we had.

My body instantly relaxed as he chuckled against my skin even though I had tensed up at the thought of the mission. There was just something about his laugh that calmed me. The deep rumble of protruding sound that came from his chest washed over me in a delicious wave that made me shiver against him. Laid in Steve's arms a few minutes longer seemed tempting, I wondered if we could spare a few minutes before we really had to get up. His heart beat gently against my ear, the rhythm so hypnotic I found myself closing my eyes. Sleep was calling me but I couldn't bring myself to submit to it. Steve's hand caressed my back, the material of the cotton shirt riding up every so slightly that there was no way I could fall asleep. With the current state I was in, my hormones would not let me. It was as if he was lighting up a fire inside me. His touch was so gentle yet it electrified my body, sending shockwaves through my nerve endings. 

 He knew what he was doing to me, he seemed so innocent yet I knew how _wicked_ he could become.

 The need to be closer to him and kiss him was suddenly so strong that I willingly gave in when his hand tilted my face up to his. I reached to lock lips with him in a simple, sweet kiss but his darkening baby blue eyes locking with my green ones as he brought his lips down onto mine told me otherwise.

 The kiss was hot and sensual, heating my body up entirely and I moaned against his mouth wanting more. Usually when he kissed me it would be with soft, tender kisses, he loved taking his time with me. But something seemed different, his hot and heated kiss made it seem he couldn't get enough of me, he kissed me lustfully as if he was afraid I would be snatched out of his arms. Last night had been the same, when he had taken me, he claimed me and made me his in a way that would have me thinking about _him_ and _it_ for days. I shivered at the thought at how good it had been. 

 He had been so possessive. 

 My heart clenched as I pulled away from him, getting away from his body heat but I needed to know if he was okay. 

 “Steve, are you alright? Not that I mind but-“ he cut me off with another fervent kiss and then finally pulled away.

 “yeah, I’m okay. Just wanted to kiss you” he said but I knew he was hiding something. He got out of bed, before I could push him into telling me. Maybe it was the mission that had him worked up.  

 I watched silently as Steve pulled his dark blue stealth suit pants on, over his briefs. He was about to reach for his shirt but refrained when he caught me watching him. He knew I was worried so he decided to explain himself.

 “I swear, Nat. I’m okay, we _do_ need to get going” 

 I narrowed my eyes at him and asked “Are you finally going to tell me what the next mission is?” It was his turn now to narrow his eyes and sighed deeply, that told me something was wrong. I knew exactly what he had been doing, he had wanted to keep me distracted, something was completely wrong.

 “It’s Vision and Wanda, they seem to be in trouble”

 “I told them to keep in touch, they shouldn’t have stayed so long in one place. I warned them, I-” he cut me off “It’s not just that, Nat. Something big is coming, something I can’t even explain. It’s coming for Vision’s stone, we can’t let them have it.”

 “Wait..How do you know this? What is going on?” I asked worriedly while getting up, starting to gather up the clothes from the floor.

 “We need to hurry! How long have you known?” I asked accusingly, he seemed to not want to answer my questions, but this was no time to be arguing. 

“Since like five to six hours ago”

“FIVE HOURS AGO? STEVE, WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?” I yelled, exasperated, we could’ve been with them, protecting them all this time but instead we were having the time of our life while someone needed help. 

I started feeling sick in the stomach and I wasn’t sure if it was very early morning sickness or just the thought of them being in great trouble. I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting; I knew he wanted to come in and check on me but he also knew I was extremely furious at the moment. He still came by the bathroom door to check in on me, he didn’t say anything and neither did I. He looked worriedly at me but I ignored him, disregarding his worry and making him leave.

I exited the bathroom and started collecting clothes that were scattered around the floor since last night. I finished dressing and ran my fingers through my hair, it was probably everywhere but I tried to soothe it out, I didn’t have time to properly dress up. I was furious at Steve.

“Let’s go!” I said and grabbed my widows bite and guns from the vanity desk in the room on my way out. 

“Nat, wait-” Steve tried to reach out to me, grabbing my hand. I frantically pulled it away from his and put on my gloves. I gave him the look. Black Widow’s deadly look but he didn't care and decided to risk it. He pushed me against the wall, raising my arms, and gripping my hands together to stop me from using my widows bites or punches on him; he was much stronger than me. I didn't even want to look at him but with his other hand, he placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him, his piercing blue eyes stared apologetically at me, they were a bit saddened.

“Nat, understand, I didn’t want to let this moment end. I’ve lost so much already, we don’t know who or what we are going up against, we are always off saving the world, we have risked so much for this life. I’m sorry okay? But I just-”

“No, Steve. It doesn’t justify anything, Wanda is probably scared right now. Hurry up and lets go!” with that I shut him off. He stared blankly at me, and removed his hands off me. 

I grunted, kind of missing his warmth around me but I didn’t leave any chance for him to keep talking. I moved away and left him staring at the wall. I felt a pang in my stomach as I started walking away to the hallway where Sam was already waiting. I should probably not have cut him off so abruptly like I had but other people needed our help. 

Steve followed behind me, Sam saw us and noticed tension but decided not to say anything. 

* * *

We drove to where we had our jet and flew out to the location of where Vision and Wanda were in; getting to Edinburgh in less than hour, thankfully to already being in Europe. The entire time on the jet, I ignored Steve, I was furious at him but we decided to split and attack from different sides, we needed a plan of attack. Steve was the first to walk into the fight. 

He stood at the other side of the railing tracks, darkness shadowing him from prying eyes until one of the creatures noticed his presence at the other side. Once the train left, it left Steve uncovered, the creature focused and threw it’s spear to him, aiming to hurt him but his fast reflexes aided him and he caught it, the creature took a step back; shocked at the man who had just caught the powerful spear. 

Steve came stepping out of the dark with Proxima Midnight’s spear in hand, Vision and Wanda looked back at the commotion and noticed who it was, a small smiled formed in Wanda’s face with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile with the caused distraction, the Falcon had taken the opportunity to fly in and kick Proxima Midnight to the next room, crashing her against the glass windows.

The Falcon turned around and flew towards the male alien and fired off small missiles his way.  

Corvus Glaive tried to fight them off with his spear but it was to no use. It set a perfect opportunity to injure the clearly distracted alien, I looked over to Steve, nodding and he knew what that meant. He threw the spear my way and I moved precisely to catch it in time and run up to Corvus Glaive to fight back with it. 

Vision seemed badly injured and couldn’t phase or heal, Wanda ran up to him, to support him while I defended them. I tried to use the speared weapon to my advantage, I blocked off his attempt to hurt me with his spear and forced his spear out of my way. I slid off on the floor to the other side, to face his back. It took him a second to notice what I had done and tried turning around to try to stab me with his spear but I was ahead of him. I had moved  strategically and reached up with Proxima Midnight’s spear to stab him close to what I imagined was his heart. He buckled lower, clearly injured and groaned in pain, I moved the spear out of him, ready to shove it in one more time. He tried to hurt me back, but I quickly moved away, rolling to my side before getting up and kicking him on the chest, shoving him to the floor. I raised my spear up to stab him once again when I felt the spear vibrate in my hand, Proxima Midnight summoned her spear back to herself to approach me, to defend her accomplice. I turned around when she was almost onto me but Steve rolled and jumped in front of me, to defend me; keeping me safe from the ugly monsters trying to hurt me.

He picked up Corvus Glaive’s spear from the floor in seconds and tried to hold off with the spear the wrath in which Proxima Midnight wanted to shove her weapon to me. 

With his enhanced strength, Steve shoved the female alien away, she caught her step, moving forward and tried one more time; keeping persistency. Steve tried to graze her with the sharp weapon and shoved her weapon away from him once again, I ran up against him with a weapon in my hand, fought her off for a little while, Steve and me taking turns when the Falcon finally flew in and kicked her once again, shoving her to the floor, she tried to crawl her way next to her badly injured alien accomplice.

“Get up” she begged him. 

“I can’t” he said wincing in pain.

“We don’t want to kill you, but we will” I said in a threatening voice. I was in no mood for pleasantries, not after seeing what they had done to Vision. Suddenly a wave of blue light hit us, and they were pulled up, we looked up, Steve was still holding on to the spear before it was pulled out of his grasp as well.

I looked down and turned my eyes to Steve to silently thank him, nodding in his direction. A small smile reached his lips. 

“Lets go” I said and started walking away to the jet, we needed to find a safe place before they decided to come back, specially if they came back with more little friends.

“I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don’t take any chances.” I said a bit accusingly to the both of them once we had entered the jet and were ready to take off. Vision was laid in one of the seats that had been reclined back almost like a bed so he could rest. 

“I’m sorry. We just wanted time.”

That stung me, it felt like deja vu. Steve’s words flooded my mind.

Wanda looked over to me with sadness in her eyes. I knew she was sorry for turning off their signals but I couldn’t blame them, I couldn’t blame Steve either for wanting to have an actual life  and fantasize about a life we all could never truly have, I had done a couple times, especially when I discovered there was a little life growing inside me. 

The sudden urge to reach out to my stomach, to caress it almost got the best of me but I stopped myself just in time. 

No one could know.

“Where are we headed?” Sam asked, taking me out of my reverie. 

Steve looked at us, tensed up and said, “Home”

I heard his sigh, after so long, three long years, we could finally go to the place we once called home. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, this will get a little hot, it will be in Steve's PoV so be ready ;)


End file.
